The invention relates to a device for measuring differential current in at least two current lines. Said device comprises a first magnetic circuit designed to surround the current lines, forming a primary circuit of a transformer and comprises a first secondary winding wound around said magnetic circuit and forming the secondary circuit of the transformer. A metal shielding surrounds the first secondary winding and the magnetic circuit.